


Relief

by SonicCeleste



Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotions are weird, Fluff, I still don’t know how to tag right, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), They’re not quite there yet but don’t worry they will be, but also kinda sad I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicCeleste/pseuds/SonicCeleste
Summary: It’s the day after the Crystal Exarch returned home. The Warrior of Darkness wakes up with a hangover and goes for a walk. Mixed feelings ensue.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Crystals and Rolanberries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Relief

It was the day after the Crystarium’s nightlong celebrations. The day after the Crystal Exarch - G’raha Tia to the Scions - returned to his people. The sun had just started to rise, coating the city in a warm glow that made the Crystal Tower sparkle, the amaros in the stables were slowly stirring and chirping with sleepy cheerfulness...

“Ah, fucking hell...”

... and the world’s saviour had just woken up with a hangover.

No’a’s head throbbed uncomfortably as he sat up on his bed, the little sleep and bottomless mead finally catching up to him. He didn’t usually partake in such behaviours - not any more, anyway - but the atmosphere had drawn him in, and now he was paying for it.

“Well, s’not like I can sleep like this...” No’a mumbled to himself, clumsily getting out of bed and almost tripping on the splayed blankets. Deciding to forgo the hassle of his usual eyeshadow (but never the eyeliner - ALWAYS the eyeliner), he got dressed and brushed his hair in an effort to make himself look decently presentable. He grimaced as he fiddled with the new white tips of his hair - it was nearly unnoticeable next to his normal light blue, but it was still there as a grim reminder of what he almost turned into.

At least he matched G’raha now, he supposed.

Now fully sorted, he grabbed his coat off the hook and left his room to take a walk. It would wake him up, he justified, even if the sunlight made his headache worse - maybe he’d stop by the healers to see if they had anything for it. That would likely be a common query today, after the citizens of the Crystarium seemed to drink the whole of Norvrandt dry. Come to think of it, there were very few people up and about this morning - normally the market would at least be setting up...

No’a lost his train of thought as he stopped in front of the Dossal Gate, staring at its doors as  _ something _ stirred in his chest. He wondered if the Exarch was awake. The past couple of days had gone by so quickly he hadn’t even asked the other Miqo’te how he was. He had been worried sick since G’raha had been kidnapped, and though he was overjoyed to see him back home safe, a part of him still worried for the leader’s wellbeing, especially with that nasty bullet wound from Emet-Selch- no, Hades. Would it be too early to ask to see him - just to make sure he was recovering? Or would that just be bothering him? The Exarch always seemed to care more about No’a than his own well-being and would likely fuss over him - that was the last thing he needed to do when he needed to rest... maybe it would be better to leave him be for now?

...Yes, that was the right decision. He’d simply check in later, at a more sociable hour. Maybe for lunch - having the Exarch around usually meant getting free, unpoisoned food and drink, and that was never a bad thing! No’a nodded to himself and started walking to the healers again. Maybe he could see about getting something for the Exarch while he was-

“No-oof!”

“Wh-ow, ow...”

No’a crashed into someone hard, stumbling over onto the stone floor. He shook his head and instantly winced, the throbbing in his head worsening. He looked up and saw familiar red eyes looking into his amber ones with concern, crystal hand held out.

“No’a! Are you alright? You were staring off into nothingness for a while there...” The Exarch asked. No’a simply smiled at his worried tone, grabbing his hand and hauling himself up slowly as to not upset his headache any further.

“M’ fine, don’t worry. Well, not totally  _ fine _ , but it’s nothing bad, don’t worry! I just, uh... got lost in the spirit of things last night, s’all,” he mumbled, trying to put on one of his trademark grins as his ears folded back in embarrassment. G’raha made a small “oh” noise in realisation. “I was just off to see if I could get anything from the Spagyrics. I’m surprised you’re up and about so early though, G’raha - thought you’d still be getting your beauty sleep after all that’s happened, though I suppose you don’t need to be any more beautiful, huh~?”

The Exarch noticeably startled and blushed at No’a’s casual mention of his name combined with the bard’s characteristic flirting - he wasn’t used to either after so long, it seemed. No’a made a mental note to make up for lost time.

“Ha… Well, honestly, I’m surprised myself. I thought these old bones would be creaking a lot more this morning,” the red-haired Miqo’te chuckled. No’a gave him a half-hearted smile - he sometimes forgot just how old and seasoned G’raha truly was under that young, pretty face. He wasn’t his brash, overdramatic research colleague anymore. Mostly.

“But anyroad, you said you were heading to get some medicine?” G’raha asked quickly. “If it’s not any trouble, I should like to accompany you. It would be nice to chat about things other than sin eaters.”

No’a smiled properly this time and nodded, the two of them quickly falling into step with each other as they headed to the Spagyrics. One of the Elves there gave No’a a bitter herbal pick-me-up (and a stern warning on excessive drinking), and handed the Exarch his usual syrup, which they demanded he drink in front of them - the disgusted face he pulled had No’a in stitches as they left, making the redhead Miqo’te pull up his hood for the rest of their walk in a childish huff.

Their walk back to the Pendants was filled with idle chatter about this and that, interspersed with light teasing from No’a and flustered stuttering from G’raha - it caught the eye of the few Crystarium citizens finally getting up and about, though they were more amused than anything else. The pair seemed to mentally agree on their final destination as they chatted, walking past the Manager of Suites with nary a glance as they headed straight to No’a’s room. The bard made an exaggerated bow as he opened one of the giant wooden doors.

“After you, your highness,” he said teasingly, smirking at the floor as he heard G’raha’s flustered high-pitched noises before he hurriedly walked in. No’a quietly shut the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen, G’raha taking a seat at the table and lowering his hood that he’d forgotten he put up in the midst of their walk.

“Want some tea?” No’a asked as he opened the large window to let the light in - the sun was higher in the sky and made the surrounding area look so vibrant. “I don’t know what the First’s got, but Qhita gave Feo Ul some of the Eorzean stuff if you want it. Good to wake up with.”

It was also good for getting rid of many a hangover back when he stalked the bars of Eorzea (and probably why his knowing sister gave it to the pixie), but he kept that to himself.

G’raha’s ears perked up as No’a set the kettle over the stove. “That would be marvellous actually, thank you. I haven’t had it in… literal ages, even back on the Source - there wasn’t much in the way of luxuries, obviously.”

No’a paused briefly in between setting down two mugs. Again, he forgot that G’raha was over 200 years old - he’d been waiting for so long in such awful eras, while for No’a it had barely been a few years. Waiting for 100 of those years on the First, so he could save the two worlds, and the Warrior of Darkness, who he called his “inspiration”... A sudden wave of  _ something _ washed over him again, but he quickly pushed it down and turned to G’raha, putting on another grin. “Well then, better make it a damn good one, huh?”

G’raha giggled, No’a smiled, and they quickly fell back into light conversation in between sips of warm tea. Even after everything between them, the situation felt natural - like there had been no time between now and when they were exploring the Crystal Tower together.

G’raha felt a sense of fond nostalgia, intently listening to everything No’a had to say about his many adventures while putting his every expression back into his memory. His hair was much shorter and there was an air of world-weariness about him that G’raha saw when No’a thought no one was looking, but in spite of everything that had happened - what he himself has caused - the Warrior of Darkness was still kind and light-hearted and always willing to do the right thing regardless of the consequences, and that made G’raha happy beyond words. He was still, and hopefully would always be, his dearest friend and inspiration.

No’a, meanwhile, was… conflicted. He realised, as he smiled at G’raha’s fond memories of Lyna, that the feeling of  _ something _ kept bubbling up in his chest at every opportunity since he rescued the Exarch, like when he was staring up at the Dossal Gate earlier. It was like a sense of happiness and warmth mixed in with guilt and sorrow - he couldn’t put a name to the mix, but every time he thought of G’raha, he thought of what he had woken up to, what he had done to himself, what he’d been doing for all those years; what he’d done for his sake, for his “inspiration”...

“No’a?”

He blinked once, then twice. “... Yes?”

G’raha frowned. “You’re crying.”

No’a lifted a hand to his cheek, where sure enough he felt a warm wetness down his face. “Huh. I am,” he stated flatly, his voice betraying him and cracking at the last moment. He cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes, putting on another grin in an effort to compose himself. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. What were you saying?”

The Exarch glanced at No’a curiously. “Is something the matter? I know you’re hungover, but you had this very intense look on your face. You know that as your friend, I’m happy to listen if you have any troubles - I’d hope you trust me with them, after everything.”

The bard looked away, smiling weakly to himself. He was right, No’a did trust him, to the ends of the stars even, but it’s hard to say what you’re feeling when you don’t quite know yourself.

“Just… give me a minute to think,” No’a said, staring down at the cup of tea in his hands as if it held all the answers to his problems. He wished it did - why did emotions have to be so complicated?

“Take your time,” the Exarch reassured him, reaching out and touching his arm reassuringly. It made No’a jump, but the contact sparked something like a switch in his brain. He knew what he was feeling - or, at least, a part of it for now. There were some _deep_ feelings that he pushed away for the time being.

After a moment of silence the bard stood up and put his mug down carefully, G’raha following instinctively. Without warning No’a practically leapt into him, holding him tight and burying his face into his shoulder, as though he’d disappear into dust if he let go.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Raha. So, so glad.”

The redhead Miqo’te froze at the intimate use of his name, but softened as he felt No’a crying again on his shoulder and the gentle swish of a blue tail tip going back and forth against his leg. He wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked up and down his back as he whispered reassurances. He finally understood what No’a was feeling, because he felt the same.

It was a big, complicated feeling. A feeling of sadness for what the other had gone through; a sense of guilt because what they did was for them. But most importantly, a feeling of happiness that everything turned out well, and overwhelming relief that the other was ok, after so long.

“I’m glad you’re here too, No’a,” G’raha said quietly, his heart warming as No’a held him tighter at his words. “So very glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is almost as many words as both chapters of Notes, I hope this read ok aaaaaa


End file.
